


you on my mind

by batranx



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bruce Wayne, F/M, Kinktober 2019, M/M, M/M fantasy, Pegging, Size Difference, bruce wayne is a bottom, but - Freeform, repressed sexuality, selina kyle is a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batranx/pseuds/batranx
Summary: Selina thinks about the men Bruce has slept with.For Kinktober 2019 day 24: pegging





	you on my mind

He does look quite nice from this angle, she thinks, as she stares at Bruce Wayne kneeling in front of her. Back arched. Ass out. She almost lets out a laugh if she wasn’t so turned on. She’s always loved his ass, his body, toned and strong. She can feel the power and strength under her fingertips when she touches him. The room is relatively dark, the lights out, the curtains drawn. She thought maybe it would be easier for him that way. Selina leans over and starts by kissing his thighs, causing Bruce to groan a bit. She moves her mouth up onto his cheeks, giving him small bites which seem to be a real crowd pleaser if she’s going by the sounds Bruce’s making.

They’ve always been…. _ experimental_. Finding pleasure in things other people may find strange.The costumes. The chasing. The leather. The whip. The rooftops. Selina moves her tongue into his crack, teasing around his hole. She hears Bruce take a deep breath and he instinctively rocks back. She likes to tease him quite a bit, so she continues to lick around him, not putting her tongue into his asshole, no matter how much he rocks back into her mouth.

She wonders if he’s always liked this. If he teases his whole while touching himself. If he finds pleasure in putting a couple fingers inside himself. Thinking about it makes her wet.Thinking about it while she dips her tongue in gently inside him makes her wet. He moans softly. Selina grabs his ass with her hands and pushes her face in as far as she can and get her tongue as deep as possible.

Bruce reaches for his dick, rubbing it, she almost wants to as well, but she reaches around and pushes his hands away, “We’re going to make you cum without even touching your cock.” He groans and Selina uses this as a chance to grab the lube. 

She spreads the liquid around her fingers and start teasing his ass. He’s clearly already into this, but Selina needed to open him up a bit further. She moves her fingers in and out of him slowly, wondering what he is thinking, what he is feeling. He’s trying to ride her hand, wanting as much inside of him as he can and she finds that amusing and gratifying. She scissors his hole, using as much lube as she can, trying to get him opened up wider. 

“Do you think you’re ready baby?” she asks softly and he lets out an almost silent ‘yes’. So she grabs the strap-on from the nightstand and lube it up as much as she can. She ties it around her waist feeling both hot and ridiculous and places herself behind him, feeling nervous all of a sudden. She likes seeing him like this, open and ready for her. She likes the feeling of trust and honesty they have in moments like this. She puts the tip around his entrance, teasing a little bit more, letting the intruding toy slowly stretch his anus. Selina tries to take it slow, but Bruce pushes his ass back on it, moaning. 

She’s surprised but at the same time there’s a part of her that knows he’s done this before. He’s never talked about it though. But when she mentioned it he was almost...eager to say yes. Why does he hide it? She wonders who it was, when it started. Maybe his dear friend Harvey Dent? When they were in high school together. Hiding their attraction. Sneaking glances at each other in the changing room, trying to cover their sudden boner. Blushing softly when their hands touched. Blushing furiously when they first kissed. Maybe a friend from college? Another rich boy trying to conceal how hard he gets when he sees another man. Tall and athletic, boasting about how many girls he’s had to fit in with the crowd. College, the time when everyone is experimenting and it just feels like a game. A buddy’s hand on your cock, a pal’s finger inside you. Just a game.

Thinking about it she grabs his hips and tries to get into a rhythm with him. Bruce’s letting out small groans every time she goes deeper. Selina smirks, she feels powerful, she feels vigorous. It feels good to be the one fucking him. To feel in control. To make him moan. To make him sigh with pleasure.

She can’t stop thinking about him being with other men. She’s never thought about it before. She’s never reflected on his desires beyond women but they’re _there_.Selina feels curious now (you know what happens with curiosity and cats) but being there with her fake dick inside of him, rocking her hips into him, his muscles clenching, his breath quickening- she can’t help but think about it. It turns her on.

Maybe there was a point where he realized it wasn’t a game. The attraction persisted even beyond childhood friends and college. Does he do it often now? With his co-workers? Colleagues? With Superman maybe? Fucking in the Justice League Watchtower trying to keep their moans muffled so the rest won’t notice. Superman’s strong hands pining him to the wall, hips slapping against his ass until he comes inside him. With Constantine maybe? A kind of hateful attraction, relentless and unapologetic sex, spit for lube. Bruce’s fingers in his mouth, hands in his blonde hair. Finding pleasure and then never talking about it again.

Selina forces Bruce down, so that he is lying completely on the bed, his cock trapped between his body and the bed. She runs her hand over his back muscles, feeling the scars, burns,wounds. So much pain. She leans over and kisses his shoulder tucking her face into the curve of his neck. Her teeth sinking softly in his flesh. Her breasts are pressed against him, feeling his sweat on her skin. Selina thinks amusingly at how absurd this might look, her being so small compared to him but she likes that. She likes that he is big and strong and lets her fuck him in the ass.

She’s grinding into him, feeling the friction of the strap against her clit making her moan in delight. Bruce bunches up the sheets in his fists while pushing his ass out into her. Maybe he just sleeps with strangers to avoid the awkwardness. A random attractive man at a gala or an event pulled into the coat room, both of them kissing desperately, mouth on Bruce’s cock, hands around his balls.

“God, right there,” he mutters and she can imagine him biting his lip and she wants to look at his face. “There?” she asks testing and when he groans she grins. Selina grabs his hips and spreads his ass cheeks pounding into him, hitting the same spot repeatedly. The harness was tight around her and she liked that feeling.

Bruce lets out small whimpers while her hand reaches for his hair, for his face and he grabs her hand and holds it to his lips, kissing it more gently than she expected. 

“Fuck,” he says with a loud groan as his orgasm washes over him. He actually cries out and she almost stops but she loves when he keeps going, works at her until she was shaking. She focuses on grinding into him, her hips an exaggerated circle until she was sure his eyes were practically in the back of his head.

She presses gentle kisses against his skin and tells him how good he was as she pulls the strap out of him, causing him to groan tiredly. He rolls over on the bed, panting as he tries to catch his breath. Selina wonders if he was thinking about someone else while they were fucking but the way he kisses her chin, her neck, the way he looks at her in the darkness and murmurs against her chest how he’ll make it up to her- makes her realize it doesn’t matter.


End file.
